


50 shades of clean

by miasmithy



Category: mr clean
Genre: Asexual, F/M, Kinda, Lick me clean bleach daddy, M/M, Magic eraser kink, Mrclean/reader, Okay children time to sin, Other, Why Did I Write This?, gagging, im sorry mum, letsgetclean, mrclean/thereader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 08:46:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8395141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miasmithy/pseuds/miasmithy
Summary: You've been very dirty, and Mr Clean has come to clean you up.Inspired by Mr Clean being a poor example of an asexual.http://gizmodo.com/google-rich-answers-mr-clean-is-asexual-because-all-s-1788211886
 
I would like to point out I was on a lot of pain relief medication when I wrote this. Sorry mom





	

The door opens wide, and you see him. A mere silhouette bathed by the last light of day. You shiver. You’ve waited so long for his lavender and vanilla scented comfort.  
He paces towards you and envelops you in his muscular arms. Those chiselled limbs have scrubbed so many carpets; imagine what he could do to yours. He pulls you closer. A unfamiliar bulge presses against your waist.  
“Is that just your multipurpose cleaner with the scent of febreeze meadow and rain or are you just happy to see me?” you whisper.  
Wordlessly, he scoopes you up and carries towards the bedroom.  
****  
You hit the duvet with a soft thud. In the golden light of the dimly lit room he could be Adonis. His fingers absently tease his bulging belt buckle. You’ve waited so long for this day. With a soft click he releases the clasp of his belt and your mouth waters. With increasing urgency, he tugs down his trousers. Your view of his sweet treat is obscured as he rises slowly. Your eyes meet, and you see it....  
...his multipurpose cleaning utility belt.  
“Are you ready to get clean, my dirty darling?”  
You gasp. This is something new to your blossoming relationship.  
“Shhhh my dear” he sticks his magic eraser in your gaping mouth. You gag, but you keep it in. You want to please Mr clean.  
He strokes his utility belt thoughtfully, before wrapping his long fingers slowly around it, and tugging out his duster. With a hungry look in his eyes he sinks to his knees. Slowly, tantalizingly he starts to stroke, up and down, in and out, the chest of draws.  
He works fast. You watch dumbfounded as he works his way around the room. As he bends over the bed he begins to moan gently, rubbing the bed post with the duster. You listen, you could have swore he just said something between those hot hot gasps. Finally you make out a singular word through the heavy pants.  
“Cleaning.”  
You stand up, spitting out the magic eraser. How could he!  
“What happened to us Mr Clean, what happened to you only wanting me? I cleaned up so much for you!” you shriek. Tears are streaming down your face  
“Im sorry dear....there’s no clean like Mr clean TM”


End file.
